Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hand-drawn wagons. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a hand-drawn wagon that is collapsible in a manner such that the wagon can be stored in a minimal amount of space. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to such a collapsible wagon that has a tailgate that can be oriented substantially vertical or substantially horizontal when the wagon is in use.
General Background
Hand-drawn wagons typically have an open-top cuboid compartment for holding and transporting things, including children. Such wagons also typically comprise four wheels for supporting the wagons from surfaces. Typically, two of the wheels of such a wagon are able to pivot with respect to the remaining wheels in a manner allowing the wagon to be steered. Such a wagon also typically comprises a tow handle that is configured to be pulled by an individual to move and steer the wagon.
In addition to the foregoing, some wagons are configured to be collapsible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,073,564, issued Jul. 7, 2015, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses such a collapsible wagon. A collapsible wagon typically has a collapsible frame and a pliable liner that forms the compartment of the wagon. When such a wagon is collapsed, the pliable liner folds in on itself as the frame collapses.